


It Gets Better

by renegade



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Community: makinghugospin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegade/pseuds/renegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on makinghugospin:</p>
<p>"REALLY HILARIOUSLY BAD SEX</p>
<p>That's it. That's the prompt. Do whatever you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets Better

**Author's Note:**

> Title is in reference to fun.'s song "It Gets Better" which is basically about bad first times. So.

“So we're really doing this, huh?” Grantaire says as he looks at Enjolras on the bed. He's down to his boxer-briefs, bright red and stark against his pale skin.

“I guess,” Enjolras says loftily.

They'd been arguing more at the Musain lately. Courfeyrac finally yelled, “Just _fuck_ already!” during the last meeting. It didn't sound like a bad idea. Grantaire definitely had a bit of a crush on Enjolras. He may argue with him on every subject, but Grantaire means well. And he's pretty sure Enjolras doesn't hate it as much as he pretends to.

“We should totally have sex,” Grantaire had half-joked as he left the Musain with Enjolras. Enjolras is always the last to leave, and Grantaire wanted to get in a few more drinks before it closed.

“Okay,” was what Enjolras said with a shrug. “Wouldn't hurt, would it?”

And that was how they ended up at Grantaire's apartment. They didn't kiss fiercely or anything, they just walked right in and Enjolras got undressed and got on the bed.

Grantaire clears his throat and steps forward. “I don't know—how do you want to do this? You're not a virgin, right? I know the guys joke about it, but with a face like that, you really can't—”

Enjolras holds up a hand to stop Grantaire. “R, you're rambling. No, I'm not a virgin, I just don't think about sex all day.”

Grantaire raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Instead, he crawls onto the bed and leans down to give Enjolras a chaste kiss. It's brief, mostly just a brush of the lips, but it still sends a shiver down Grantaire's spine.

He can _do_ this. He can do _Enjolras_.

“Maybe we should move somewhere else,” Enjolras speaks up suddenly. “I dunno, feels too intimate in a bed. We're just fucking.”

“When was the last time you got _laid_ , oh my god,” Grantaire laughs. “It is perfectly normal to 'just fuck' in a bed. Roll onto your stomach if you think missionary is too intimate.”

Enjolras does so. Grantaire blinks a few times. Enjolras has a nice ass.

Grantaire decides not to waste anymore time. He's only been wanting to have sex with Enjolras for forever. And this might be his only chance, so he's not going to fuck it up. He makes Enjolras lift his hips so he can tug his underwear off, and refrains from (playfully) smacking his ass. He's pretty sure Enjolras would not take kindly to it.

Grantaire finds his lube and the few lone condoms in his bedside drawer, and realizes he hasn't been laid in a while either.

“You're not drunk, are you?” Enjolras asks suddenly.

“Eh, no more than I normally am. I like the term 'functioning alcoholic.'” He shrugs and slicks up one finger, teasing Enjolras' entrance for a moment before pushing his finger in. He knows he shouldn't be surprised, but Enjolras is _tight_. He adds a second finger, adding a little more lube because there is much more resistance than he anticipated.

“You want this, right?” Grantaire asks. “I mean, I was joking back there about having sex. You don't have to have sex with me because you feel obligated to or anything. I'm sure Courfeyrac was joking too.”

“You have two fingers in my ass and _now_ you're asking me if I'm okay with this?” Enjolras snaps, looking over his shoulder. His expression softens when he sees Grantaire recoil a little. “Sorry. Old habits die hard. But no, I'm fine with this. I agreed to have sex with you and maybe Courfeyrac has a point.”

“Which is?”

“Sexual tension? I dunno, I haven't thought that far yet. We'll see if you ever get around to fucking me.”

Grantaire rolls his eyes and adds a third finger in retaliation, making Enjolras squirm and whine. He makes sure to spread and curl his fingers because he has a feeling Enjolras hasn't had sex in a while and he does _not_ want to hurt him. He wants him sufficiently stretched. He doesn't have an abnormally large dick or anything, but given how tight Enjolras feels, he's probably going to _feel_ big to Enjolras.

“Wait, wait,” Enjolras gasps. There's already a light layer of sweat on his back and face and make his long blond curls stick to his face. Grantaire pulls away immediately. Enjolras rolls over to his back again. “Okay, better.”

“I don't understand you,” Grantaire says, shaking his head, but grabs the lube to slick his fingers up just a little bit more and put all three in at once. That makes Enjolras let out a cry, fisting the sheets under him. Suddenly, Grantaire is _nervous_. With Enjolras on his back, he can see his face and his expressions and it puts a lot of pressure on him. He pulls his fingers out again and grabs the condom with a shaking hand. He tears it open with his teeth, heart pounding in his ears.

“I'm not gonna like, bite you, christ, Grantaire,” Enjolras sighs. “Do you need a legal contract saying I consented to this and there's no reason for you to be nervous?”

“No! I can do it,” Grantaire says, frowning. He rolls the condom on his cock, shuddering a little because he's so hard it hurts. He shuffles between Enjolras' legs, lifting him up a little so he can push in.

Enjolras is way tighter than he originally thought. Even with the stretching, it takes serious effort to bottom out. Enjolras is cringing and his cock is softening, so Grantaire reaches for it, trying to stroke him into hardness again.

“I am so sorry,” Grantaire breathes, leaning forward and pressing their cheeks together. “You are so tight, my god. How can a person be this tight? When I called you a tight-ass, I did not mean it like this but apparently I wasn't too far off the mark.”

“Shut up, just shut up,” Enjolras grunts.

Grantaire starts moving his hips, sloppy and uncoordinated, continuing to jerk Enjolras off. He can't find a good rhythm and Enjolras isn't _moving_ under him, and even if Enjolras insists he consented to it, Grantaire doesn't feel like he did. “You gotta cooperate with me here,” Grantaire hisses.

Enjolras arches a little, dragging his nails up Grantaire's back. “That's more like it,” he says with a grin, pressing his mouth to the corner of Enjolras'.

Enjolras uses his other hand to grab Grantaire's face, making him turn toward him so they can kiss hard.

Grantaire comes.

He stiffens, staying absolutely still for a few long moments. He can hear the blood rushing in his ears and the heat quickly leaving the southern part of his body and rising to his face.

“Did you just...” Enjolras says.

Grantaire bites his lip. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly.

Enjolras pushes at his chest to make him pull out. Grantaire obliges, glancing at Enjolras' own cock. He's still hard. “Can I?” Grantaire asks timidly. He's never been more embarrassed in his life. Enjolras waves a hand as if to say “go ahead” so Grantaire quickly wraps a hand around Enjolras' cock and jerks him off. He swipes his thumb over the head, spreading the pre-come and using it to slick his hand a little so the friction isn't so dry.

Enjolras writhes a little under him, those beautiful red lips parted slightly and his eyes half-closed. It's pornographic. Grantaire wants to paint it. He probably will as soon as Enjolras leaves.

Enjolras comes with the most beautiful sound Grantaire has ever heard, continuing to pump his hand through his orgasm. He pulls his hand away once Enjolras has stopped coming, wiping his hand on the sheet and not making eye contact.

“That was, uh,” Grantaire says, rubbing the back of his neck with his cleaner hand. “Can we never speak of this again?”

“The fact that we had sex, or the fact that you came like a sixteen year old virgin?”

Grantaire feels his cheeks go pink. Enjolras rolls his eyes—fondly—and sits up. “Well, we'll just have to practice, won't we?” he says. Grantaire can't help his smile, crawling forward so he can finally kiss Enjolras like he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to the original prompt](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13289.html?thread=9295593#t9295593)


End file.
